1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a waterproof receptacle connector.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, electronic technology has developed faster and faster, so a variety of electronic products have been developed accordingly, and play an important role in people's daily lives. Meanwhile, receptacle connectors are assembled in the electronic products, such as cell phones, cameras, personal computers and so on, to complete diversified functions of the electronic products. The receptacle connector generally includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals. The insulating housing has a base wall, a top wall extending forward from a top of the base wall, two side walls extending downward from two opposite sides of the top wall, and a bottom wall connecting with the two side walls and the base wall. An accommodating chamber for receiving a plug connector therein is formed among the base wall, the top wall, the bottom wall and the two side walls. A middle of a front of the base wall protrudes forward to form a tongue portion projecting into the accommodating chamber. The insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal grooves each extending longitudinally along a top of the tongue portion and further penetrating through the base wall. The terminals are disposed in the terminal grooves.
However, when moisture enters a cover of the electronic product, the moisture is extremely apt to permeate into the accommodating chamber through the insulating housing that results in a poor electrical contact between the receptacle connector and the plug connector. Thus, a normal electrical performance of the electronic product is seriously affected.